El siguiente paso
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Crow/Sherry. Post-series. Desde siempre, ambos buscaron una familia que los acogiera y ahora es tiempo de formarla aún si Sherry tiene miedo de ser una mala madre. Y el mejor primer paso para curar su miedo es visitar un orfanato.


**Título: **El siguiente paso  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Crow Hogan/Sherry Leblanc  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series. Continuación de "Love is lawless" aunque no es necesario haberlo leído para comprenderlo.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance, Humor  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Abecedario  
><strong>Tema: <strong>28. Girasol

* * *

><p>Sherry no está muy segura de cómo se ha metido en semejante situación, pero de cualquier manera, el saberlo no podrá arreglar nada. Muchos la han elogiado por su gran temple y fuerza de voluntad, características de las que se siente muy orgullosa, pero cuando algo se le sale de las manos (algo como esto, por ejemplo), sólo ideas locas y nerviosas cruzan su cabeza; y desgraciadamente bien sabe que una idea descabellada tampoco podrá salvarla de esta situación.<p>

—Calma, Sherry —Se recuerda, frunciendo el entrecejo, cosa que logra hacer huir a dos niños que se le habían acercado, muertos de curiosidad al verla montar una D-Wheel—. Calma. Después de todo, ya conociste a los hermanitos de Crow, a todos aquellos que lo ven también como un padre, a todos aquellos que conforman su familia. Si, bueno, pero esto es diferente —Se recuerda, ignorando olímpicamente a la masa de chiquillos que corretean alrededor de ella o que hablan con Crow (dios mío) o que bien, la observan desde lejos, como si fuese un ogro de cuento de hadas—. Era la familia de Crow. No la tuya. Y ahora estamos hablando de tu familia con él.

_Familia_, qué maravillosa palabra, cuántos recuerdos le trae de cosas robadas, buenos momentos y la promesa de un futuro alegre. Familia, aquello a lo que siempre quiso regresar y que ahora se le presenta bajo esta nueva oportunidad, disfrazada de rostros sonrientes de niños huérfanos. No es que ella no pueda tener hijos, no es que Crow tampoco pueda, de hecho, si de algo se burlan Jack y los gemelos siempre que se ven, entre vacaciones de torneos, es que no dejan de intentarlo, siempre con el cuidado de un preservativo para las carcajadas de Jack; más bien es que lo han hablado y sus carreras, sus sueños, no les permiten por el momento detenerse en la maternidad, en la espera de nueve largos meses (Sherry se volvería loca) sólo para ver a un pequeño nudo de mantas, que sin duda significaría la vida misma, mucho más allá de los duelos, que aún no quieren dejar.

Pero adoptar a un niño es diferente, en eso han quedado de acuerdo. Hay tantos, tantos como ellos lo fueron, solitarios, necesitados de una figura paternal, que sería un crimen, en palabras de Crow, no adoptar uno y darle una familia, en lo que ellos se desligan lentamente de sus sueños para convertirse totalmente en adultos. Y por eso han ido a ese orfanato, ese preciso día en el que Sherry siente que le va a dar un infarto.

—¿Seré buena madre, al menos? —se pregunta, cuando Crow le hace una seña desde la lejanía, con la sonrisa resplandeciente que no tiene nada que envidiarle a los niños a su alrededor—. ¿Podré? —su carácter es fuerte y explosivo, nada temeroso, salvo por cuestiones puntuales como ésa, de duda e incertidumbre. Crow tiene experiencia con niños, ha crecido cuidándolos y sabe el valor de la responsabilidad, pero ella sólo tuvo a Mizuguchi y teme, como en esos momentos, que sus tratos no sean los adecuados para un chiquillo desconocido, necesitado de afecto.

—Hey, ¿estás bien? No te has despegado de tu D-wheel, como si fuera tu salvavidas o algo —Crow se ríe cuando la alcanza, todavía en el lugar donde la dejó hace al menos media hora, aferrada sin darse cuenta al asiento de la motocicleta, que brilla como su cabellera esa tarde, inundada por el sol. Sherry le dirige una mirada ceñuda suavizada por una sonrisa, misma que él conoce perfectamente de tantos y tantos años de estar juntos, ¿cuántos? Ya no lleva la cuenta, pero al menos calcula que son seis—. No te preocupes, serás una buena madre.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —inquiere ella, dejándose guiar sin darse cuenta hacia el jardín del lugar, tapizado de flores que los niños cuidan todos los días, según las palabras de la trabajadora social.

—Es fácil. Recuerda cómo te sentías tú cuando estabas sola, recuerda lo que necesitabas, las palabras o alguien que te escuchara, alguien como un padre y entonces recuerda también que ese niño piensa igual que tú, necesita lo que tú cuando estuviste sola y el resto fluirá, así de fácil, más que hacer una invocación sincronizada —como siempre, Crow sabe muy bien qué decir, tiene ese don natural del cual ella teme carecer, pero que sin falta alguna, logra tranquilizarla—. Pero si no estás segura, podemos seguir esperando, ¿sabes? Así las revistas todavía tendrían de qué hablar y los reporteros seguirían preguntando sobre nuestras escaramuzas sexuales.

En lugar de ponerse roja, Sherry le da un ligero puñetazo en el hombro a su novio, el joven extraño con el cual decidió formar una familia, incluso antes de haberse casado, tras seis años de todo tipo de aventuras. Sí, podría pensarlo un poco más, esperar un poco más, sería fácil, pero siente que sus días en las ligas profesionales están por terminar, siente que un nuevo camino se abre para ella, el camino que buscó durante tantos años, el camino que la llevaría directo a una familia amorosa y feliz. Sólo tiene que vencer al miedo. Sólo tiene que respirar profundo y saludar al primer niño que se le pase enfrente, hablar con él, porque sin duda necesita a alguien con quien comunicarse, darle un abrazo y el amor del cual ella no careció totalmente, pero que no llenó su vida como la de la gente normal.

—Hola, señora, ¿esa D-Wheel es suya? —una niña de cabello castaño se dirige a ella antes siquiera de que pueda resolverse a hacer algo, lleva un girasol entre las manos y las rodillas sucias y cubiertas de arañazos, presumiblemente por estar jugando. Al verla, Sherry se acuerda un poco de sí misma, fuerte y enérgica con esas rodillas sucias, pero aún femenina por obra y gracia de su mayordomo, que le ponía vestidos hermosos como ese girasol.

—Sí, es mía, ¿quieres... subirte? —sólo recuerda lo que te ha dicho Crow y será fácil, sólo recuerda que ya has convivido con los hermanitos de Crow y será fácil.

—¿De verdad? —la niña no tiene más de cuatro o cinco años, se nota en sus ojos color esmeralda, abiertos de par en par—. ¡Sí quiero! ¡Cuando sea grande voy a ser D-Wheeler también, señora!

—Hmm, no soy señora —se queja Sherry por lo bajo, mientras la niña la toma de la mano, con total iniciativa para guiarla de regreso a la puerta principal, donde su D-Wheel espera, tanto como ella, a un nuevo integrante de la familia.

Crow la ve alejarse con una sonrisa en sus labios, preguntándose si aquella niña será la que los decida a hacer más grande el apartamento o buscar una casa en las afueras de Londres, quizás incluso hasta a regresar a Japón, para que los chicos conozcan a su nueva hermana y la cuiden, tanto como él a ellos. Algún día se decidirá a tener unos propios, de eso está seguro, pero por el momento puede y quiere conformarse con algún pequeño de los que están a su alrededor, pequeños que rodean a Sherry mientras hace una exhibición con la niña desconocida sobre el asiento, el girasol agitándose en su cabellera dorada casi imperceptiblemente, justo como la sonrisa que adorna sus labios.

Hace seis años dieron el primer paso hacia su sueño de no estar más solos, de tener un lugar al cual regresar y brazos cálidos en los cuales arroparse, ahora, el siguiente paso se ilumina frente a sus ojos, como un letrero de neón que tiene la palabra felicidad escrita.


End file.
